


Two Soulmarks

by Anonymous



Series: Fest Fics [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "His taste buds are broken."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: Fest Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943767
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Two Soulmarks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Quick Attack Round 2

Jongdae was sitting up in bed staring at his arm, his face scrunched up in shock and confusion. He didn’t know what was going on; all he knew was that where there was supposed to be one soulmark, there were now two. 

“Dae?” Baekhyun groggily said as he lifted his head and squinted his eyes at Jongdae. 

“I have two soulmarks,” he said, still staring in shock at his arm. 

“What?” Baekhyun frowned, sitting up to look at Jongdae’s arm. Sure enough, next to the video game controller was a weirdly shaped yellow triangle with some brighter yellow dots in it. Baekhyun quickly rolled up his sleeve and he had the same extra mark next to the microphone one he had for Jongdae. They had another soulmate. 

Having two soulmates wasn’t unheard of but it was uncommon, most people only had one. A person’s first soulmark usually showed up when they were born. The second one, if they had one, would show up whenever the soulmate was ready to be found. There was no given time; some people didn’t get their second soulmark until they were well into their 40s, others, like Baekhyun and Jongdae, got theirs in their 20s. A person with two soulmates sometimes didn’t get their first mark at birth and instead would receive both at the same time when they were older when their other two soulmates received their second ones.

“I’m too tired for this”, Baekhyun groaned, falling back down on the bed and covering his eyes with his arm. “We’ll look into it in the morning, Dae. It’s 4 am, let's go back to sleep.” Baekhyun tugged at Jongdae’s arm. 

Jongdae sighed, leaned over, and turned off the lamp. He laid back down and Baekhyun wrapped an arm around his waist bringing him closer. 

“Sleep,” he sleepily mumbled into Jongdae’s hair. Jongdae tried to push the other soulmark out of his mind as he rested his head on Baekhyun’s chest and tangled their legs together. He was lulled to sleep by the steady rhythm of Baekhyun’s heartbeat. 

****

“So, what do you want to do about this other soulmate?” Baekhyun asked, looking down at Jongdae. They were cuddling in bed, Baekhyun propped up against the headboard, and Jongdae laying on his chest. 

“I don’t know” Jongdae frowned, looking down and tracing over the mark on Baekhyun's arm. “I don’t even know what this mark is supposed to be.” 

He squinted at the mark and turned his head from side to side trying to make sense of the mark. It looked like a triangle with yellow dots on it. It made no sense to Jongdae. 

“I think it’s a pizza.” Baekhyun brought his arm closer to his face. “Oh! It’s a slice of Hawaiian pizza!”

“What?” Jongdae cried, sitting up. “It can’t be Hawaiian pizza. I refuse to believe it.” He hated Hawaiian pizza with a passion.

“I’m pretty sure it is.” Baekhyun laughed. “It’s not that bad Dae.”

“It’s an abomination.” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun offended. “Why would someone put pineapple on a pizza?! It ruins it! Maybe we shouldn’t look for our soulmate. He has terrible taste.” He looked at the mark in disgust. “His taste buds are broken. How could a person be so obsessed with Hawaiian pizza that it’s their soulmark?!”

“Stop being overdramatic.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, amused, a small smile on his face. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“You love how dramatic I am~” Jongdae grinned, leaning forward to kiss Baekhyun. “Fine. I’ll just have to find a way for him to like it less.” He pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“You big baby. Come here.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pulled Jongdae closer to kiss him again. They would look for their soulmate soon.

_(Junmyeon had been waiting for his soulmark for all his life. He hadn’t been born with any and had always been a little jealous of those around him who did. When he was younger he would draw what he imagined his soulmarks would look like, sometimes a microphone or a dog or video game controller._

_As he grew older, he had accepted that when the time was right his soulmarks would come. Junmyeon had forgotten about his soulmarks as time passed only to wake up in the middle of the night to see two soulmarks on his arm: a microphone and a video game controller._

_He was finally going to find his soulmates. He just hoped that they wouldn’t be too put off by his obsession with Hawaiian pizza.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed~ 🤗


End file.
